


Impossibly Irresistible

by Ichimocheesecake



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichimocheesecake/pseuds/Ichimocheesecake
Summary: They both want something each other can't give.





	Impossibly Irresistible

It's Friday. It isn't unusual for him to spend his day after work at an arcade. These past few weeks has been hard for him. A very fond memory seeps out as he enters the building. It is old and traces of its glory decades ago feels like it was just yesterday but the yellowing walls and creaking on the floor says otherwise. Changmin enters it and takes a seat on the corner. At this time, the arcade is empty. Only blinking lights from gaming screen lights up and makes things seems festive. He put his bag on his side and begin to play.

Tekken 2

His favorite game since he knows arcade exist. It was a fond memory of skipping class just to play this game that makes him smile as he enters the coins and begins to play.

It is fun. As it used to be. He wins easily without a tiring fight. His has a pride in his skill playing this game so when a stranger asks him with a hushed voice

"Do you want to play a round?"

The stranger looks attractive with his slightly slanted eyes and a mole on the corner his slip. He looks playful with slightly twitched lips. Changmin stares at him as the stranger makes his way sitting beside him. Putting his bag on the floor.

"You look like you are a very fun enemy. That's it if you asks me why" The stranger continue to insert the coin meanwhile Changmin still haven't found his voice yet.

"So do you want to play a game?" The stranger finally smiles.

"Sure. Be prepared tho"

This time it's the stranger who looks at him

"It won't be a losing fight either"

@@@

Changmin stares as the bright bold letter come up on his screen. Very bright and bold. It annoys him so much because he never loses at playing Tekken 2. His pride never allows this losing. He looks up as the stranger about to leave

"Told you it's not losing fight" The stranger is about to leave the arcade until Changmin stops him with a shout

"Let's play another one"

The stranger looks at him with a small smile within his lips

"You can't win me. What's the use of that"

"You never know if you never try. Play again with me. Let's see who wins this time. You clearly underestimate me"

The stranger smiles the smile Changmin hates. The judging one.

"Sure. Let's make a bet. If you win I will grant you a wish. If I win you will grant me one"

"You will regret it. As if you know what will I ask for"

"You won't need to ask for anything. Because I will"

Changmin wants to rip off that smile.

@@@

Changmin looks dumbfounded as he stares at the screen

YOU LOSE

The bold letter feels like it mocks him because he should know better than asking second round with this stranger. Usually, he is very composed and doesn't like competition. But this man, he makes him feeling competitive for some reason.

"What do you want?"

“Go drink with me.” The stranger still refusing to smile at him. Makes Changmin even more annoyed at him

“What you want alcohol now?”

“You don’t look like a minor. I don’t see anything wrong with my request”

“Fine I’ll go”

Changmin thoughts as he follows the stranger out of the arcade. At least today, he doesn’t need to be alone. Even the company of a stranger will be better than the darkness in his room. Just today, let’s see where this stranger will drag him away.

@@@

They arrived in a homey restaurant that sells anything but alcohol

“I thought you wanted to drink?”

“It’s pretty much your assumption we gonna drink alcohol. Guess you need it yourself right?”

“But-“

“This place sells the best patbingsoo around here. I wanted something sweet so, here we are”

“You are weird”

“What’s the harm of being weird”

Changmin looks at the man in front of him as the sit facing each other. It’s been a while. Since the last time he has someone sits with him in a restaurant. He looks at the stranger in front of him orders with the most gentle smile he ever seen today on the man’s face.

“You doesn’t look like someone who likes sweets so much”

“So, someone who doesn’t look like he likes sweet can’t eat sweets?”

“Oh God, can you stop picking a fight with me?”

“It’s cute. Your determined face. Even you know you will lose, you have this ambition in your face that says you gonna win me. but you can’t”

Changmin looks at the man who looks nothing different than he did in the arcade. That smug smile he hates

“I will! Today is just not a lucky day”

“You can’t beat me tho”

“You will see. I will beat you someday”

“Someday? How about tomorrow?”

Changmin can’t believe the man in front of him. Is he asking to meet again tomorrow? Is he crazy

“We will see”

“Give me your phone” Changmin takes the phone from his jacket pocket

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you my phone number” The stranger in front of him looks serious as he types the number into Changmin’s phone

“I won’t press the call button because it’s your choice. Whenever you gonna give your number to me or not”

Changmin looks at the man in front of him for the umpteenth time with a disbelieving look. The stranger smiles again as he slides the phone back to Changmin

Changmin presses the call button

@@@

Changmin woke up in the stranger's bed. In the embrace of the stranger's arms. He starts to freak out in silent as he doesn’t want to wake the stranger who hugs him like a pillow now. At some moment. This feels nice. But that imagination doesn’t last long enough as he feels the stranger hugging him stirs but doesn’t wake up. He silently tries to dislodge the arm and legs that hugs him. A sign of fucking is really hard to miss. All the scattered clothes, dried semen on his stomach and the sore feeling that makes him winces. But Changmin doesn’t care. This is a mistake. How can he become so irresponsible like this. He does remember going home with the stranger, making out in the cab and have sex. Neither of them are drunk. It’s just something insane happen and he doesn’t know why he does it. Changmin snorts as he thinks things done can be undone. So what he can do now just to slip off the stranger bed as quietly as possible and things all the things happen here is just a dream. Changmin slips off the bed and found his clothes. He hurries into them and silently going out of the house. As the lock makes a beep sound and he is outside, Changmin finally can breathe again. All the memories from last night come pouring into his brain like a storm. Changmin walks to exits the apartment complex. He can remember the man soft lips and his sure gripping hand on his waist. Changmin shakes himself as he wants to forget the sexy hot memory from his head. They won’t meet again right. Changmin let himself drown in his thoughts as he enters the taxi to go to the office. It’s time to back to work

@@@

As the front door give a locked sound. Yunho wakes up. He is still as naked as the day he was born. He knows the stranger tries his best not to wake him up so he stays silent as he peeks the beautiful stranger he sleeps with having a mini breakdown of having a one night stand with a man he met at the arcade. They haven’t introduced their self yet. Too busy mapping each other’s body and giving kisses to each other available body surface. Neither of them was drunk. Yunho still remembers everything they did last night. All the sweet moans and arching back. He must admit it was very good sex he has in a while. Not that he was sleeping around. It has been a year since his divorce with Jihyun and to come home and sleep with a man he barely knows is not something a responsible adult should do. So why does he agreed to sleep with the man who leaves him without notice this morning?. Something that is wrong but feels really right

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys watched a Korean drama Search: WWW, This fic going to have many similarities with it as I am very much inspired by it. This is my first time trying to write I hope you understand any mistakes. It's all mine and I am sorry. I don't mean to
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
